


Wolvlihood

by feebsluvswolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Derek, derek scott slash, lots of fluff, posible angst, possesive derek, stilses and derek time (not slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebsluvswolves/pseuds/feebsluvswolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one shots and a few that will have more than one chapter. Some will be slash probably Derek/Scott some will be just humor and friendship and stuff, we'll see where things go Scott/Derek, Scott/Stiles, Stiles/Derek. rated m just in case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolvlihood

**Author's Note:**

> ohpe you enjoy and btw if you like derek/scott sash (like me ^_^) check out my story "In The End" enjoy =)

“Happy birthday!”   
Scott turned to see stiles standing behind him, a party hat sitting lopsided on his head. A colorful party blower hung from his mouth.  
He stared at his friend for a moment, who stared back eagerly, waiting for a reaction. He blew through the party blower, it inflating near Scotts face, breaking the silence. An unimpressive celebratory sound squeaked through the cheap toy. Scott rolled his eyes, laughing and pulled it out of his mouth.  
“Thanks bro.”  
“Sure no problem, bud,” stiles leaned back against his locker, grinning goofily. “So this is the next step in your wolvihood. How do you do birthday’s werewolf style, catch your first bunny or baby deer and call it a birthday dinner?”  
Scott rolled his eyes and sighed exasperated. “Ugh don’t remind me. Derek probably has something planned for me. Now that I’m older he probably thinks he can rough me up more.” Stiles shot him a mock sympathetic look and put his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out in an attempt at machoness.  
“Don’t worry my young lupine friend. I won’t let the evil sour wolf ruin your day!” he drawled dramatically, taking a superhero like stance.  
Scott laughed and patted his shoulder, “yeah good luck with that. Well I’m gonna go over Allison’s house tonight and see if maybe I can score some birthday sex.” He whispered with a sly grin.  
Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “You’re such a hormonal teenager. Sex, sex, sex…”  
“Naturally,” Scott replied grinning. “Well I gotta go. See ya.”   
“Bye.” Stiles called as he walked away.  
“Now; operation get Scott a present for his birthday. Up, up and away!” he drawled again, running to his jeep.  
***later that day***  
“pleeeeeeeeease?”  
“No.”  
“Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?”  
“NO.”  
“PRETTY, PRETTY PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?”  
“DAMMIT STILES I SAID NO!”  
“come on stop being such a sour wolf. It’s the kid’s birthday, don’t you have any heart?” Stiles lower lip trembled, looking up at Derek with big brown puppy eyes.  
“yeah I do,” Derek replied shortly turning back to the small crank tv in front of him. Living in a half destroyed house didn’t give you much electricity. He really needs to get this house fixed up, Stiles thought to himself, how does he live like this?   
“I’m giving him the day off practice,” Derek’s voice broke into his thoughts. “that’s plenty for the little brat. All he does is whine and swoon over Allison.”  
“Jealous?” Stiles teased, receiving a death look and a hand around his throat.  
“You ever say anything like that again-“, Derek growled but Stiles cut him off, holding up his hands.  
“Yeah, yeah I know you’ll rip my throat out.” He muttered, used to Derek’s intimidating threats. But he wasn’t very worried, Derek usually didn’t do anything. Usually.   
“Come on, pleeeeease?” Derek’s eyes narrowed, glaring at him.   
“I’ll shut up if you help me,” Stiles added quickly. “That’s a fair bargain, right? But if not…” he trailed off, grinning mischievously. Derek sighed.  
“Fine, what do you want help with?” he asked, releasing his grip on the boys neck.  
“Just a few questions first,” Stiles said smugly, pleased he’d gotten Derek to help him. “What animals aren’t afraid of him?”  
“Why?”  
“No reason,” he mumbled, avoiding Derek’s suspicious gaze.  
“Stiles…”   
“What?” Derek eyes had turned threatening, demanding an answer. He sighed, and muttered, “I wanted to get him a pet. He’s wanted a dog for a while now and I could find him one. He’s lonely, and it’s a dog, dogs like you guys.”  
“Wrong, they’re afraid of us,” Stiles looked unconvinced. “They’ve been domesticated by humans, and learned to fear wild animals. They smell the wolf part of us, it wouldn’t work.” He explained.  
Stiles looked disappointed for a moment, then his face lit up. Derek looked at him suspiciously again, having a bad feeling about whatever was going through his easily distracted mind.  
***1 hour later***  
“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Derek muttered, shaking his head as his black camaro wound down the dirt road. “ How do you expect me to catch a wolf anyway? Just call him like a dog and he’ll hop in the back seat?”  
“Well I was thinking maybe a wolf pup not a full grown one,” Stiles responded. “Didn’t you say dogs smell the wolf on you? I bet a wolf pup would, he’d probably just think you’re a demented wolf.”  
“Dammit.” Derek muttered, too low for him to hear. He pulled his car over on the side of the road. A sign a few feet away read Oregon state forest.  
Derek led Stiles down a trail, or at least tried to. Stiles tried to walk around him a few times, his natural curiosity getting the better of him. He stumbled over the twigs and underbrush, falling on Derek in the process, who eventually shoved him onto the ground, Stiles landing with a distinct thump. An indignant squeak came from the young boy, causing Derek to smile slightly in amusement. A quiet rustling sound came from behind him near where stiles lay. A small, light brown wolf pup with bright blue eyes stuck its head out from behind a bush, its tail wagging slightly at the sight of another wolf, and quietly padded over to Stiles. It sniffed him curiously putting its paws on his chest so it could lick his face.  
“Awww, it’s so cute!” Stiles cooed, stroking the pups head, babbling as though he were to talking to a baby. Derek rolled his eyes and knelt down next to him, clicking his tongue at the young pup. It looked up at him with interest, and waddled into his lap, its paws hitting his face as it sniffed and licked him affectionately. Derek gently picked it up, verifying it was a male. He stroked its fur gently as he stood up, keeping one hand firmly on its back and the other under its butt as he walked past Stiles towards his car.  
“It’s old enough to leave its mother, so we’ll give Scott this one. With your luck if we stay here too long its mother will come and attack us. If that happens, it can eat you since this was your idea, so hurry up before I leave without you.” Derek called to him, not looking back, and Stiles stood there for a moment dumbfounded, before scrambling to his feet and jogging up behind him.  
“if you let a wolf eat me, Scott will get mad at you and make you come get me,” Stiles said smugly, smirking and Derek just kept walking, ignoring him, the pup peering over his shoulder and watching Stiles curiously who waved and crept up closer to it cooing at it and sticking his tongue out at the back of Derek’s head, making silly faces and the wolf just cocked its head to the side, as if too knew there was something not right in his brain.  
“No he won’t. He’ll be too busy playing with his new puppy,” Derek said simply and Stiles just rolled his eyes and took the pup from him, pointing to Derek and making a scary face, sticking his tongue out at him before being silenced by a dark look as they got into the car and began their trip back to Beacon Hills.  
*** A few hours later ***  
Derek watched Stiles as he scrambled around Scott’s kitchen, now decorated with blue balloons and frosting, perfumed with the smell of burning cake, Stiles and wolf puppy. He glanced down at the pup that lay at his feet, playing with the red ribbon Stiles had tied around his neck, now mangled and a fun toy as the pup pounced on it, growling cutely, its butt raised in the air as it watched it for signs of life, its tail thumping against Derek’s leg. If it were ever magically alive, it was dead now as small shreds of it began littering the floor. White frosting suddenly appeared around the pup, who investigated it and quickly cleaned it off the floor as Derek looked up to see Stiles pulling a slightly burnt cake out of the oven, muttering to himself and glancing up to notice the frosting whipping out of the mixer, fumbling to turn it off and burning his hand in the process and he hopped around for a moment, hissing in pain, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed as he shook his head and wondered why he’d ever agreed to doing this.  
“He ripped the ribbon off,” Derek told Stiles, pointing at the puppy, who lay on his back with the ribbon between his paws and glanced up at them inquisitively, as if knowing they were talking about him. Stiles glanced down at it and groaned in frustration before scooping it up and depositing it in Derek’s lap before turning back to frosting the cake, whipping globs of it on and smearing it around hurriedly.  
“ Put another ribbon on him. What time is it?” Stiles asked as he maneuvered the frosting around the sides of the cake, his tongue stuck out in concentration. Derek glanced at the clock on the microwave.  
“6:22.” He told him and Stiles nearly dropped the spatula. He looked the cake over for a moment and nodded his head in approval before grabbing the tube of blue icing and beginning to write his birthday message to Scott. Derek sighed and grabbed another piece of ribbon and began tying it in a loose bow around the pup’s neck, who tried to attack it playfully before Derek rolled it on its back and rubbed its stomach.  
“Here, sign the cake,” Stiles told Derek thrusting the cake towards him. Derek looked from him to the cake, raising an eyebrow.  
“Happy birthday Scott! Your buddy Stiles =)” it read and Derek rolled his eyes before grabbing the tube of icing and signing his name in small barely legible letters. Stiles grabbed one of the puppy’s paws and pressed it down into the icing leaving a small paw shaped imprint and Derek rolled his eyes pulling the pup back and wiping the icing off its paw and letting it lick it from his fingers. Derek heard the familiar squeak of Scott’s bike from outside and Stiles peered out the window before rushing back over to the table with Derek excitedly. Derek watched the door as the knob turned and Scott walked in, his eyes widening at the sight of Derek, Stiles, and a puppy together, not killing each other but actually celebrating his birthday, complete with cake and balloons. He took a step towards them cautiously, disbelief in his eyes and Derek placed the puppy on the floor and it scrambled forward to investigate the new person. Scott knelt down in front of it, still holding his gaze with his best friend and sorta friend sitting at his kitchen table peacefully as he picked the puppy up and made his way towards them. Stiles looked like he was about to burst with excitement, and Derek just looked like Derek as he sat down between them, looking back and forth between them with a curious expression.  
“Happy birthday!” Stiles blurted out into the silence, pulling out the party blower from earlier and giving a weak squeak from it before the puppy snatched it out of his mouth and began ripping it apart. He handed one to Derek, who just looked at him as he snapped a party hat on himself and Scott, who also stared at him before moving to Derek and thinking better of it as Derek glared at him, and he stuck his tongue out at him before scooting closer to Scott. After a moment Derek looked at Scott and nodded.  
“Happy birthday,” he told him, ruffling Scott’s hair and Scott ducked away, staring at him as if he were an alien.  
“can someone tell me why you two haven’t killed each other yet, why there’s a puppy that smells like Derek in my lap, and why Derek ruffled my hair and is being nice?” he asked, wide eyed and Derek rolled his eyes at him.  
“It’s your birthday so that answers why stiles is alive and why I’m being nice, and as for the puppy, it’s a wolf pup that we got you for your birthday, so that’s why it sort of smells like me.” Derek said simply, pushing the piece of cake Stiles handed him towards Scott, watching him for a reaction.  
“I told you I wouldn’t let sour wolf ruin your day,” Stiles added smugly and Scott rolled his eyes, looking down at the pup who was licking at his cake and handed it to Derek, giving him a questioning look.  
“Wolves are said to bring good luck to werewolves so I helped Stiles find you one since you can’t have a domestic dog. I decided to be nice and help Stiles get you a birthday present, that’s all. Stop looking at me like I have two heads. I can be nice if I want to be. Besides you still have to fulfill the werewolf part of your birthday.” Scott groaned and put his head down on the table and Derek smirked to himself.  
“Are you gonna make him kill a deer or something and eat it?” Stiles blurted out and Scott looked at from Stiles to Derek with a horrified expression.  
“He has to kill something but he doesn’t have to eat it. And he’ll probably kill something smaller, like a rabbit or something, he’s young, and they’re easier to kill than deer.” Derek said looking directly at Scott who shook his head.  
“I’m not killing any rabbits or anything. I’m a vet, I save animals, and I don’t kill them. I’m not doing it, no way,” Scott stated glaring at Derek who raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
“You know what, you think you won’t kill anything, fine. How about this? Tomorrow morning we spend a few hours in the woods, and you prove you can resist your instincts. If you don’t kill anything, I won’t make you train during April vacation, but if you do, we go on a trip where there are no distractions and we train for like three days in the wilderness. Deal?” Derek held out his hand and Scott contemplated what he said for a moment before shaking his hand.  
“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> review plz


End file.
